ADORE U
by domfemtamin
Summary: Mungkin ia pengecut, mungkin juga hanya bagian kecil dari rencana pengakuan cinta yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya sepanjang masa hidupnya. Jeon Wonwoo, hanya satu pesan dari lelaki yang membuatmu ketakutan. "Bersiap-siaplah." -MEANIE/MINWON with other slight
Di sekolahnya, ada yang disebut dengan _**pangeran**_.

Sosok lelaki kaya raya, rupawan, sempurna dan juga karismatik. Proporsi tubuhnya ideal, ukiran yang ada didirinya bagaikan simponi yang tercipta memang sengaja untuk menjadi seorang _**pangeran**_ dimanapun sang pangeran itu memijakan pesonanya.

Terbukti jantung Wonwoo berdegup dengan cepat. Ternyata pesona sang _**pangeran**_ memijak didalam relung perasaan Wonwoo. Ia akan gugup setengah mati jika berpapasan dengan si pangeran itu. Entah, anatara perpaduan rasa malu karena _**kasta**_ dan juga malu karena bertemu pandang dengan _**pujaan**_.

Yang jelas, Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki berwajah datar dengan sorot tajam nan menyeramkan telah luluh oleh seorang _**pangeran**_ sekolah yang nyatanya berhati dingin dengan segala jenis sifat buruk khas seorang ' _ **pangeran berbulu domba'**_.

Dan Wonwoo, tidak tahu menahu tentang _**rahasia**_ yang _**pangeran**_ itu simpan tentangnya.

.

 **.**

 **ADORE U**

 ****

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo  
.**

 **Romance; drama; boyslove –malexmale; lil bit fluff/?  
with other cast  
.**

 **Sama seperti judulnya, ini dibuat emang dari lagu mereka. Wkwk, gua tau kok ini udah basi en klasik beut/?  
tapi terlanjur pengen, mana lagi kangen Meanie :"  
hp koma, kuota sakaratul, jadi gak bisa ngasup/? Meanie moment kek biasanya wkwk.**

 **tapi simak aja dulu lah ya~**

 **.  
Warn!  
gak sesuai sama eyd; banyak tipo; laki sama laki;  
yang gak suka tinggal exit  
.**

 **Cerita punya saya.  
cast milik orang tua; Pledis ent; dan Tuhan YME.  
copycat; plagiarism; bash dan selebihnya bakalan kena punish sama yang maha kuasa (:  
tuang aja semuanya di review, ay ay~**

 **enjoy!**

 **-  
Felix JJ Edisson  
-**

Wonwoo bukanlah anak dari keluarga kaya raya, bukan anak dari pengusaha besar yang berpenghasilan miliaran atau triliunan, bukan juga anak pejabat atau pekerja bergaji yang angka beserta nolnya banyak.

Ia hanya anak dari seorang pedagang ikan dipasar suatu daerah. Ia tinggal bersama sang ibu, dan kedua adiknya yang masih bersekolah tingkat akhir di sekolah dasar dan sekolah menegah pertama. Karena penghasilan ibunya kurang mencukupi seluruhnya, Wonwoo banting tulang untuk membantu mengurangi beban sang ibu.

Dari pagi buta ia pergi kepasar bersama sang ibu usai menyiapkan sarapan dan perlengkapan sekolah adiknya. Jika sang ibu mencari uang dengan cara berdagang ikan dan hasil laut lainya, maka Wonwoo akan bekerja menjadi kuli panggul atau sekedar tukang bersih-bersih singkat kemudian ia sambung dengan mengantar susu dan koran disekitaran komplel seberang rumahnya.

Wonwoo tidak menyalahkan ayahnya dan menanyakan kenapa kepala-brengsek-keluarga itu melarikan diri dan lepas tanggung jawab usai menikahkan ibunya yang hamil diluar nikah. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa hidup, itu saja sudah cukup. Karna jika tidak ada ayahnya, ia tidak akan mungkin untuk lahir.

Sel telur tidak akan berbuah jika tidak di beri sperma.

Benar bukan?

.

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu baru saja selesai mengantarkan susu dan koran sebagai pembuka lembar paginya. Bergegas mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berangkat kesekolah adalah jadwal Wonwoo selanjutnya.

Wonwoo tidak termasuk kedalam anak berotak encer semacam _**si pangeran**_ yang bergelar _**si jenius**_ yang selalu mendapat sorotan seisi sekolah. Tapi, ia adalah anak yang masuk kedalam jejeran anak bersimpati tinggi dengan segala penghargaan kemanusiaan yang ia bawa untuk sekolah.

Disitulah semua orang mengenal namanya dengan baik.

Jeon Wonwoo. Siswa yang paling bekerja keras, diantara semua yang kerja keras.

Belum lama ia mendudukan bokong berlapis celana sekolahnya itu mendarat diatas kursi belajar, bel tanda masuk telah nyaring berbunyi. Jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, dan Wonwoo sedang kepayahan karena buku tugas pelajaran pertamanya tidak ada dilaci meja.

Alisnya berkerut cemas, Wonwoo panik. "Aku sangat yakin meletakannya disini kemarin, tapi sekarang dimana buku itu!?" gerutunya sambil masih mencari keberadaan buku bersampul merah tua yang diketahui sebagai buku pelajaran sastra korea. "Aduh, gawat jika sampai hilang. Tugas ku, Ya Tuhan."

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya satu suara dibelakangnya. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menunjukan ekspresi paniknya pada seseorang dibelakangnya yang bersurai ungu. "Wooji, buku ku hilang, kemarin aku letakan didalam sini, tapi sekarang tidak ada." Adunya dengan suara penuh kecemasan.

Seseorang bernama Wooji –Lee Jihoon –itu hanya mengerjabkan matanya kaget; pasalnya tumben sekali lelaki bermarga Jeon yang telah berteman dengannya sejak kecil itu meninggalkan buku sastranya dibawah laci mejanya. "Yah, kau ini bagaimana sih!? Biasanya tidak kau lekatakan disana, kau ceroboh sekali, Wonu-ya!" bukannya membantu, lelaki mungil itu malah memicingkan matanya dan memarahi Wonu –Wonwoo –dan menghadiahinya dengan sedikit cubitan.

"Yak! Mana kutahu jika akan hilang Wooji-ah! Lagi pula –"

Gemaan suara hak sepatu berhaktinggi memberhentikan Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan protesnya pada Jihoon. Hak stiletto yang sangat-amat Wonwoo dan bahkan seisi sekolah ketahui milik siapa.

"Wonu-ya, bagaimana ini?" bisik Jihoon pelan. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pasrah, "Molla." Katanya penuh rasa pasrah lalu membalikan tubuhnya seperti posisi seharusnya; duduk tegap menghadap papan tulis. "Semoga saja dia lupa, semoga saja." gumamnya sambil memainkan jemari tanganya diatas meja.

Dua pasang mata memperhatikan Wonwoo sedari tadi. Menelusuri tiap detik yang Wonwoo habiskan demi waktunya menciptakan momen bagi dua pasang mata yang terus memandanginya penuh _**bunga pujian**_. Bahkan Wonwoo atau siapapun tidak akan pernah ada yang mengetahui tentang hal _**ini.**_

Sebuah senyuman mengembang indah dibelah bibirnya. Satu tanganya merogoh saku celana, kemudian terlihat jika jemari panjangnya menari indah diatas layar sensitive itu dengan cepat dan selanjutnya, ada _**keajaiban**_ yang datang untuk Wonwoo dan special untuk Jeon Wonwoo seorang.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tampak tidak bisa berdiam dan tenang. Raut wajahnya benar-benar kacau. Badanya gemetar kecil, Jihoon bisa pastikan jika temannya itu tengah setengah mati mencoba santai, namun gagal begitu sorot mata tajam pemilik hak stiletto itu bersitatap dengan iris coklat Wonwoo.

Jihoon jadi prihatin,tapi ia harus membantu dengan cara yang bagaimana? Ia juga ketakutan sekarang.

Wonwoo terus berdoa dalam hatinya, memohon pada yang maha kuasa untuk memberinya sebuah kesempatan yang berharga agar ia tidak melakukan hal ceroboh yang telah terjadi sekarang. Dan, dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tiap detik yang Wonwoo ciptakan itu tengah mati-matian menjaga _**image.**_

Jika ia sedikit saja ia _**lengah**_ , semuanya akan berantakan.

"Dengarkan aku!" kata si pengguna stiletto yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan mata menyorot seisi kelas dengan mata menyala seram. Serentak semua murid yang tadinya tegang menjadi lebih tegang lagi; terbukti mereka seperti tengah dalam keadaan latihan militer yang diadakan didalam kelas. Tapi ingat, _**pangeran**_ tidak akan melakukannya, dia berbeda. _**Special**_.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti sampai minggu depan, jadi ada tugas yang kalian harus kerjakan selama aku cuti. Jika kalian melewati satu tugas, sama saja kalian melewati satu nilai berharga untuk nilai kelulusan kalian di semester ini!" jelasnya. Bibir merah darahnya kembali mengatup, kemudian memutar badanya lalu keluar dari kelas.

Seisi kelas melepaskan nafas lega, kemudian bersorak ria usai kepergian guru sastra barusan.

Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo. Ia sudah menurunkan bahunya yang tadinya tegang menjadi sedikit lebih nyaman dan bersandar kebelakang. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau menyelamatkan aku." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan matanya. dbarannya tidak secepat tadi, kini menjadi lebih tenang dan santai.

"Wonu-ya, ingin ikut kerumah Soonyoung? Seokmin dan yang lainya ingin kesana, ada salad sayur yang ahjumma buat, bagaimana?" pemuda bersurai ungu itu berjongkok disamping Wonwoo, entah kenapa. Wonwoo menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak bisa Jihoon-ah, aku ada pekerjaan. Masa kau melupakan itu?" tanyanya.

Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, ia lupa. "Aih, maafkan aku. Bisa kita pergi lain kali? Kau jarang bermain, kau tahu!? Jinjja, kau benar-benar sibuk." Katanya, kemdian menepuk pundak Wonwoo guna memberi semangat. "Kau pasti bisa!" tambahnya lagi. Wonwoo tersenyum, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Memunggungi dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang pada tiap gerakan yang Wonwoo lakukan.

Dua pasang mata itu terus memandangi helaian hitam Wonwoo yang bergerak tersapu angin musim yang lembut. Ia membayangkan betapa halusnya surai itu sampai kelembutan angin mampu menerbangkannya seperti helai _**dandelion**_.

Berlama-lama memandagi punggung dan rambut belakang Wonwoo tidak akan pernah membuatnya lelah bahkan bosan. Dan dari sana, ia mendapat sebuah _**ide**_ paling cemerlang sepanjang masa ia membuat sebuah ide untuk Jeon Wonwoo.

Kaki panjang dua pasang mata yang memandangi Wonwoo sedari tadi itu akhirnya bangkit, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu lalu menghilang dibelokan kearah koridor. Tidak ada siswa yang terlalu peduli pada urusan dua mata tadi kecuali bisik-bisik para fangirl yang bertanya-tanya disela kebisingan khas anak SMA.

Dua pasang mata itu mengadah kearaha tas jendela lantai tiga yang menyajikan pemandangan wajah manis yang asik menikmati belaian angin musim yang lembut. Bibirnya melengkuk indah, matanya menyabit. Pemandangan paling sulit untuk dihindari dan dilewatkan bagi dua pasang mata yang diam-diam meraih pensil mekanik dan notesnya dari saku, kemudian mencoret kertas polos itu dibarengi dengan ulasan senyum manis yang tulus dari bibirnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini dan tidak harus ada yang mengetahui tentang _**kebenaran**_ ini. Ia lebih menyukainya _**terpendam**_ seperti ini. Menikmati keindahan sebuah _**asset**_ untuk diri sendiri adalah kesenangannya. Apalagi _**asset**_ itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo, ia semakin tidak bisa memutuskannya untuk berbagi pada _**dunia**_.

Membungkus diri dengan _**sampul lain**_ adalah hal yang menarik untuk menyukai orang secara rahasia.

Tidak ada salahnya 'kan bermain _**peran tokoh lain**_?

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Masih banyak kayu yang harus kita angkut kelantai tiga." Tegur Seungcheol dari arah belakang punggungnya. Alisnya berkerut kala Wonwoo tidak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Seungcheol berada. Apa tidak kedengaran? Yang benar saja, ini sudah termasuk jarak yang dekat.

Seungcheol mengalah, ia melangkahkan kakinya kesamping Wonwoo, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang juniornya itu kearah bawah dekat tumpukan material konstruksi. Ia menautkan alisnya, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu, dia sedari tadi pagi duduk disana. aku fikir, dia mungkin pemilik rumah ini." Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu, kemudian melengos melewati Seungcheol yang masih mematung untuk menelisik sedikit tentang seseorang berpakaian kodok dengan kaos lengan panjang bergaris merah –persis seperti pakaian boneka _**manis**_ nan _**menggemaskan**_ , _**chucky**_.

Seungcheol bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika pemuda dibawah itu benar-benar jelmaan boneka laknat itu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Seungcheol melenggang dari sana untuk mengejar pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena Wonwoo dan seorang pemuda asing berpakaian khas chucky dibawah sana.

Sementara orang dibawah sana hanya mengulum senyumannya begitu melihat reaksi dua orang yang lumayan ia kenal, walaupun tidak secara begitu dekat tapi ia mengenali mereka.

Ia mendudukan bokongnya didekat tumpukan kayu dan beberapa balok batu bata merah, meraih tas bergambar skull dengan hiasan beberapa tempelan plester berkarakter seram untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sketch book dan drawing pen. Tanganya sudah gatal, apalagi melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit kotor akibat sentuhan debu dan semen, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menggambar.

Ya, orang asing beroutfit layaknya chucky ini sedang menggambar Wonwoo dari bawah. Menggoreskan garis untuk membentuk tubuh sempurna yang Wonwoo punya kedalam kertas kosong bertekstur. Bibirnya semakin mengembang begitu Wonwoo sedikit melirik kearahnya. Ternyata lelaki bermarga Jeon itu sedikit tertarik padanya.

Terus menggores kertas hingga didominasi warna hitam dan membentuk paras dan gestur indah seorang Jeon Wonwoo membawa sedikit rasa bangga dan puas serta runtuhan bunga pada hasil gambarannya dan juga objek gambarnya. Jeon Wonwoo bahkan lebih indah dari objek semacam Monalisa ataupun Dewi-dewi dan Cleopatra.

Wonwoo meliriknya lagi, kini ekor matanya sedikit menyiratkan rasa kesal dan seperti berujar 'berhenti-memperhatikan-ku' dengan Bahasa mata. Ia hanya menyeringai kecil, namun tanganya makin gencar menyoret kertas sketch booknya dengan garis yang membentuk helaian rambut hitam pekat seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Dan hatinya semakin senang kala dua mata berpasangan mereka bersitatap.

Betapa indahnya dunia, mereka beradu pandang selama 5 detik. Rekor baginya.

Diatas sana, Wonwoo tengah mengumpat. Ia jujur saja terganggu. Sedari pagi tadi, lelaki it uterus-terusan memperhatikannya secara intens. Risih sekali. Wonwoo tidak terlalu bahka sama sekali tidak menyukai diperhatikan seperti itu –pengecualian pada si pangeran –dan ia begitu membenci kala orang itu berpenampilan yang menunjukan identitasnya sebagai orang aneh ataupun sakit jiwa –orang dibawah sana memakai pakaian chucky dan Wonwo terganggu dan semakin terganggu karena hal itu.

"Sial, kenapa dia terus memperhatikan aku!?" desisnya kesal, beberapa balok yang ia angkut degan tenaga penuh tiba-tiba saja jatuh begitu mata mereka bertatapan lagi. Begitu menyebalkan, orang itu malah tersenyum dalam diam dan terus memperhatikannya kemudian sibuk dengan sebuah buku besar dipangkuannya. "Apa yang dia inginkan!? Aish."

"Wae?" tanya Seungcheol lagi, kini pemuda bermarga Choi itu sedang beristirahat usai memikul beberapa ember semen basah dari lantai dua kelantai tiga. "Memperhatikan chucky?" tebak Seungcheol dan Wonwoo mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban pada hyungnya itu. "Entah mengapa, tapi rasanya dia tengah memperhatikan ku, jangan-jangan dia memang mengincarku sebagai tumbalnya." Wonwoo bergidik ngeri, kemudian duduk disebelah Seungcheol yang asik menyeruput kopi susunya.

Tapi jujur, ia ketakutan karena si orang asing berpakaian chucky itu.

Selain pakaiannya aneh, tingkahnya juga mendukung wajahnya yang misterius dan terkesan menyimpan banyak pertanyaan membuat Wonwoo menjadi was-was. Wajahnya berubah jadi tegang, ia rasa beberapa tetes keringat melewati pelipisnya dengan halus dan jantungnya berdegup beberpa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi matanya menuju kearah sana lagi. Kearah dimana si orang asing itu terduduk dengan santai sambil memperhatikannya intens kemudian sibuk dengan bukunya. Apa yang orang itu lakukan? Wonwoo tidak tahu.

"Kufikir dia mungkin saja bukan pembunuh." Celetuk Seungcheol begitu kopinya habis, ia mengedikan bahu. "Biasanya pembunuh atau penculik hanya akan bersembunyi jika sudah kepergok oleh si korban, bukan?" tanyanya ragu, kakinya sudah berdiri lagi dan siap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Bagaimana jika dia berbeda dan diam-diam akan menculiku atau siapapun dengan sikapnya yang setenang air? Eoh?" ia mengkerutkan wajahnya cemas, dan itu menjadi suplemen tersendiri bagi orang dibawah sana yang menjadi topik pembicaraan antara Seungcheol dan Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Bisiknya dengan senyum yang terkulum geli.

Ia memandangi hasil karyanya; tidak kalah indah dengan aslinya. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan berkibar ketika angin bertiup, beberapa lembar sketch booknyapun bergesekan karena si angin yang menyapu tadi. Ia menatap sekitar, "Sudah mau hujan ternyata." Katanya lalu berdiri dari sana, membenahi barangnya kemudian beranjak dari sana menuju belakang bangunan yang setengah jadi itu.

Wonwoo tidak tahu kemana orang itu pergi, bahkan tidak tahu jika orang itu sudah enyah dari sana karena terlalu asik berdebat dengan Seungcheol tentang identitas si orang asing tersebut. Padahal sebetulnya, jika lelaki kelahiran tahun 96 itu ingin menelisik lebih detil lagi, ia akan mendapat jawaban tentang identitas si orang asing.

Tapi karena berlandaskan rasa takut, Wonwoo tidak berkeinginan untuk melakukannya.

.

Air menyerbu dari atas awan dan membuat beberapa genangan air diaspal jalanan. Debit yang deras membuat aktivitas yang sedang berlansung menjadi terhambat. Apalagi ditambah dengan sahutan petir yang menggelegar dengan nyaring.

Wonwoo tampak berkutat dengan ponselnya, layarnya yang menyala membuat Seungcheol menghampirinya dengan sebuah payung ditangan kanannya. "Masih belum diangkat?"

"Iya, belum diangkat. Sepertinya ponsel Chan kehabisan daya, Seokmin juga tidak menyahuti panggilanku. Aku jadi khawatir." Jawab Wonwoo lesu, bahunya pun turun dan nafasnya menghela berat. Seungcheol menepuk pundaknya, "Pulanglah bersama ku." Tawarnya, tapi Wonwoo menggeleng dan menolaknya dengan sopan.

"Junghan hyung lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, hyung. Sana cepat pulang, keadaan Junghan hyung akan semakin memburuk jika terlalu lama diluar cuaca seperti ini." Seungcheol mengangguk setuju, tanganya mengusak rambut Wonwoo sekali kemudian bergegas menghampiri Junghan yang kepayahan menahan dingin didekat pilar besar tak jauh darinya.

Jadilah dia disana sendirian menunggu hujan sampai mereda. Ia tidak membawa payung belelnya, jadi beginilah dia sekarang. Hanya berdiam diri sambil duduk menunggu hujan reda.

Jika ia menerobos hujan ini, konsekuensinya besok bisa saja ia kehilangan pelajaran biologi dan belum lagi kurangnya uang jika ia sakit. Makanya, menunggu reda adalah opsi terbaik demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Aih, hujannya malah bertambah deras." Keluhnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, tanganya bergelung satu sama lain dibalik lengan panjang kepanjangannya guna memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada telapaknya yang sudah sedikit membiru. "Cepatlah berhenti, hujan." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, pundaknya menyandar pada tembok bata dibelakangnya. Beristirahat sedikit sembari menunggu hujan berhenti.

Tapi sepertinya hujan tidak ingin berhenti. Sambaran petir malah semakin menjadi-jadi, gunturnyapun tak kalah menggelegar. Wonwoo semakin cemas, ia harus pulang. Seingatnya, genting bagian dapur ada yang bocor dan Wonwoo belum mengeceknya untuk memperbaiki genting tersebut.

Ia mendesah, sepertinya Seokmin akan menjadi penanggung jawab sementara akan hal genting bocor. Wonwoo membuka matanya, mengerap sebentar. "Huh, masih hujan." Wonwoo mendesah lagi, kakinya mengayun-ayun tanda ia jengah dengan hujan yang awet.

Matanya menyusuri ujung kakinya yang bertutupkan sepatu nike putih bergaris merah berpadukan biru yang belel dan sedikit berlubang. Ia tersenyum miris, bahkan dia belum pernah mengganti sepatunya lagi sejak ia dikelas 2 menengah pertama.

"Hei."

Wonwoo mendongak, kemudian berjengit kebelakang. "M-mau apa kau!?" matanya membulat dengan kesan takut bercampur panik. Tanganya mengacung pada wajah seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Ia tidak sadar jika orang tersebut ternyata sudah berada didepannya sejak tadi, padahal ia menunduk, seharusnya Wonwoo melihat bayangan seseorang itu. Seharusnya.

Seseorang itu hanya tersenyum , kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo secara paksa. Seseorang itu memberikan sebuah payung bersarung tosca yang diikat oleh pita berwarna marun. Usainya, seseorang berpakaian bak chucky itu melengos pergi menerjang hujan kemudian menghilang ditengah-tengah guyurannya yang deras.

Wonwoo melongo, badanya masih berjengit kebelakang. Bagaimana bisa orang itu menemukannya disini? Bukankah tadi dia ada didepan? Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, menangkis pemikiran bodoh tentang lelaki itu yang mungkin saja seorang dari dunia astral. Semacam jejadian, mungkin?

Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka sarung yang seeorang itu berikan padanya, dan Wonwoo terkejut begitu melihat apa yang orang itu berikan padanya.

Bukan bom, bukan pula granat atau semacamnya.

Tapi sebuah payung dan,

Lukisan wajahnya menggunakan sebuah pen hitam yang terkesan begitu nyata. Realist. Wonwoo perangah dibuatnya. Matanya bahkan mengedip cepat beberapa kali saking terkejutnya. Pertanyaan bagaimana bisa mondar-mandir didalam otaknya seperti kaset rusak yang terus terulang-ulang.

"Jadi, dimelukisku dari bawah sana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Diam-diam ia melukis senyum tipis, pipinya menaik tanda ia benar-benar tengah tersenyum senang. "Gambarnya tidak buruk, bahkan lebi mirip dengan pro." Tambahnya lagi.

Wonwoo menggulung gambaran itu lalu menyimpannya dibalik jaket hijau lumutnya. Tanganya meraih payung tadi, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum namun perasaan bersalah menggerayanginya pelan-pelan. Alisnya mengangkat kala payung itu memekar, "Untuk apa dia rela hujan-hujanan dan malah memberikan payungnya padaku? Aneh." Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya acuh, langkahnya pasti keluar dari area teduhnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Seseorang itu tersenyum puas, tidak sia-sia juga menunggunya sampai menggigil demi bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Dia keluar dari balik tong sampah didekat tembok bata yang tadi baru saja Wonwoo buat bersama tema-temannya. Seseorang itu berjalan tanpa penangkal hujan; payung dan mengikuti –mengawal lebih tepatnya –wonwoo sampai kerumahnya yang ternyata ia ketahui letaknya.

Seseorang itu tersenyum lagi. Banyak rahasia manis yang ia belum ketahui tentang orang yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu. Ia harus mengorek semuanya lebih dalam agar mengenalnya dengan begitu baik. Ia harus mengenal Wonwoo. Mengenalnya sebaik Wonwoo akan mengenalnya kelak.

"Jangan bosan-bosan untuk tersenyum padaku nantinya, Jeon Wonwoo." Ia menggumam, bibirnya mengukir senyum. Keadaannya memang akan dikatakan sangat aneh, seperti maiak malahan. Basah kuyup, berpakaian seperti chucky ditambah lagi sekarang ia tidak memakai alas kaki. Lengkap sudah gelar orang semacam sakit jiwa atau manika ia kalungkan dilehernya.

Tapi ia tidak perduli. Selagi itu bisa membuatnya dekat selangkah demi selangakh pada Wonwoo, itu bukan masalah besar. Semua adalah hal yang bisa saja baginya, hal mudah. Wonwoo tidak harus mengetahuinya siapa, ia hanya harus mengetahui satu hal.

Satu hal; jika ia mengagumi seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Mengagumi semua yang Wonwoo punya dengan kesederhanaannya. Megaguminya sebagaimana ia mengagumi seorang penjahat yang telah merenggut segala perhatiannya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Ia kesal, tapi ia senang.

"Jeon Wonwoo, _**bersiap-siaplah**_. Debaranmu akan terpacu usai pertemuan pertama. Bukankah itu _**mengasyikan**_?"

Sepertinya cinta itu memang buta, gila dan liar. Terbukti, seseorang ini rela melakukan apapun untuk sekedar melihat keseharian orang yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Lelaki super biasa, sederhana dan tegar. Ia bahkan baru tahu jika ternyata cinta itu memang begitu manis ditengah keadaan pahit yang harus ditelan bulat-bulat.

Tapi itu adalah permulaannya saja. Hadiah terbesar darinya masih menjadi dessert untuk orang yang ia puja selama ini. Mungkin ia pengecut, mungkin juga hanya bagian dari rencana pengakuan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan sepanjang masa hidupnya.

Jeon Wonwoo, hanya satu pesan dari lelaki yang membuatmu ketakutan.

 _ **Bersiap-siaplah.**_

Tbc/end?

.

.

 **Yuhu~**

 **Aku back dengan fict baru :'D  
dan ini adalah fict SVT pertama aku setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan word untuk ngulang ide tentang fict Meanie atau SoonHoon sama SeungHan wkwk  
kalo ada salah maklumin yha :'v  
.**

 **Meanie shipper mana suaranya!? /teriak paling kenceng/  
wkwk ini aku buat akibat dari kangen sama dua manusia unyu itu :' eheh  
setuju gak sih kalo kiming sama wonu itu emang kiyudh? Iyala~  
.**

 **Yosh! Review juseyow~~**

 **kritik, saran dan dendeng batokok/? Diterima dikotak review**

 **Jangan bosen buat baca yaaa~**

 **Ppyong!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©felixjjedisson**


End file.
